fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartless (Hyna Squad)
"Tada, feast your eyes on the first human to tame Heartless that they behave like pets and not mindless heart stealing creatures" -Generalhyna, showing off the Hyna Squad's tamed Heartless. Summary While Normally, Heartless would prowl around like animals to feast on hearts, the adopted 'tamed' heartless that Bella and the Hyna Squad have don't do that, instead act in a way that is similar to humans and pets (mostly like cats and dogs), though it depends if they are Pureblooded heartless or emblem heartless. Tamed Pureblood heartless: Pureblood heartless when tamed, tend to act the equivalent of dogs or cats, usually communicating by squeaking, or by saying one word at a time or cooing to get attention. Tamed Emblem Heartless: General attitude is that they behave similarity to humans, attitude and personality wise, though some (Ex. Guard Armor-like heartless), are more of the silent living non-talking, though grunting type. Despite being tamed, they hold an instinctive fear for the Keyblade, and generally, tend to give Key a 10 foot space between themselves and Key. List of Hyna squad Heartless Pets Toby Heartless type: '''Shadow '''Heartless Identification collar: the Hyna Squad symbol tied on his forehead with a headband, resembling a crown. Toby is like the hyna squads mascot, and a real cute one who loves to cuddle and rub his face onto his mistress and masters face. He can talk though its mostly just his name or Chi-monti, or Niiiiiii Abiltiys/Attacks Toby, due to being a Shadow heartles can meld into the shadows and sneak up behind his opponets to scrach attack but has a few special skills/attacks that make him unique Small Bomb Hamerspace: To work with his skill 'Tobys Bomb toss' Toby can pull small bombs out of his body to toss at his enemy. *'Tobys Bomb Toss' *'Toby Charge' *'Toby and Freinds swarm attack' Tubby Heartless Type: '''Large body '''Identification collar: a lime green wrist band, above his normal bands and short chains. Description: Lazy, and easily confused, Tubby is more like a wall then a dangerous heartless fighter in the Hyna Squad, Tubby along with Fatty (a fat bandit heartless pet) both prefer to sit and laze around in the Hyna dimension under the sun and steal the occasional snack from the Hyna Squad foods stores, while waiting for a member to rub their tummies or bear hug their tummies. Fatty Heartless type: Fat Bandit Identification collar: Like Tubby, Fatty has a green wristband on his wrist. Tank Heartless Type: Aqua tank Identification collar: '''A dark green metal ring on his left fin Protector '''Heartless Type: Guard Armor Identification Coller: '''Tied around his waist bellow his Heartless symbol '''Discription: As his name applys, Protecters job is to guard over and protectv his owner and mistress and The hyna members as well as Kurobusta by extension after learning about them. Powers/Abilitys Protectors primary skills involves being able to extend his detached legs and feet, to stomp and punch at his enemys, as well as taking advantage of his size and duribiltiy of his armor skin against his foes. Reverse Mode ''' '''Like his species or kin, Protector can flip himself into what is known as Reverse mode, dispite being reversed, his abilitys are still the same as if he is unflipped, though he floats more then usual, but his newest attack is that he can adjust himself into a cannon to fire pressurized air, though he can fire other elemental 'laser' attacks. Quotes *Key: "If it was anyone else, I would have question on how, but since it is you, I can assume it involves bribery?" *Bella: "Does chocolate bribery on heartless count?" *Key: "It has apparently worked as you have tamed them." Category:The Hyna Squad Category:Pets Category:Pet